nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
NightClan's Corner
NightClan Corner! Hello, Wikians, and welcome to NightClan corner! This is the perfect place for you to post fanfictions, poetry, spoofs, pictures and anything else your heart desires which may concern NightClan! Here you can share it with other users and even win prizes on our quarter-annually competitions (we are looking for judges, by the way, if you are interested in serving as a judge please indicate so on the talk page!). It’s the perfect place for you to express your creativity, have fun, and enrich the NightClan community! If you would like to share something, below is a simple example, of me submitting a short story, to show how this may be done. Note that if you do not want your work to be put in our quarter-anually(meaning it happens four times a year) contests, then all you must do is put an asterisk by your username, as I did in the example below. So; go crazy and have a blast, express your creativity and show off whatever talent you have! This is your chance to bring your best to NightClan! =W R I T I N G= Roboflight* “What’s this?” “It’s snow.” “What’s snow?” “This white stuff falling from the ground.” “Why is this white stuff falling from the ground?” “Think of them each as individual small little blessings and miracles, all merging together to form the greatest miracle of them all; which is NightClan itself.” “Why do blessings have to be so cold?” // “Snow! Snow! Snow! Yay!” The kits were squealing as the elders grumbled, “Snow… snow… snow… Great StarClan.” “Isn’t it pretty?” Thunderpaw whirled around to find Lilypaw staring at him, a tender smile to her eyes. She was pretty. Goregous. Kind. He liked her a lot. And he was pretty sure she liked him too. After all those moments they shared he couldn’t imagine her not. “Not half as beautiful as you.” “Don’t say that!” She blushed, picking up a clump of snow off the ground and flinging it at me. Then, lowering her voice, “You know I don’t like it when people lie.” I shook my head, brushing off the snow, perhaps deliberately, onto her. “Then you ought to stop doing so,” I offered her a cheeky smile. She ignored me, looking back up to the sky, and fluffing her fur, quite clearly cold. I wrapped my tail around her pelt, a little protectively, and looked up. So maybe I had been lying. Lilypaw was beautiful, but the way the snow showered over the camp, sprinkling everybody from the grumpiest elder, to the most cheerful kit, to Stormstar who sat atop the HighStone watching her Clan with a look of satisfaction in her eyes. “Each little piece of snow wouldn’t be worth anything left alone,” Lilypaw claimed, “They’re only noticeable when they all fall together.” “I would be the leader of the snowflakes,” I offer, sighing inwardly. If there was one thing about Lilypaw that I might change it was the sentimental talks she thought did any good, “I would yell ‘SnowClan attack’ and then lead my troop of cold air and little white puff balls to attack the big bad cats below.” “You don’t like snow?” Lilypaw frowned, taken aback. “Snow’s cool,” I replied with a shrug, “But it’s just snow. Don’t try to look to deep.” “Maybe I shouldn’t,” She offered, “Maybe I should just sit here with you, and take a deep step back. Instead of looking deep I can look wide and see the whole of the Clan, marvel the beauty of the entire picture, as opposed to a small part of it, and rea-” “Never mind,” I sighed, “You’re hopeless.” She gave me a quirky smile and, unable to resist, I quickly touched noses with her. There were a few apprentices gathering outside the apprentice den; Redpaw and Lionpaw among them, pretending to hate each other but quite clearly in love. They appeared to be gossiping and it seemed as though they were looking at us, though I couldn’t be sure. I wasn’t sure it mattered either. “Hey Lilypaw,” I began, extending my paw to catch a few snowflakes in the palm of them. They were cold and soft, but delicate and so quick to disintegrate. More fell in their place immediately after the warmth of my paws had melted them. “Yea?” “Want to go to the river with me? It’ll be frozen this time and we can skate across it!” She glanced around, before shrugging, “Sure,” She smiled, “Sounds nice; I’ll sit by the shore and watch you make a fool of yourself.” I flicked my tail at her, scattering snow in her face as I did so and she made a noise in between a laugh and a cough. “Race you!” I whispered and we were off, running across the territory we knew by heart, little drops of snow falling over us, every so right and yet so real all at the same time. Thank you, StarClan. For this is the best life. =A R T= =O T H E R=